


Wrong Sent

by luvnrose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Random & Short, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvnrose/pseuds/luvnrose
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are rivals, but a wrong sent message will change it for them.
Kudos: 4





	1. Wrong Sent || 01

_Text message:_

_"Hello, I want to order Ham and Cheese Pizza, 2 large box, 2 Liters of coke. At Dream St. N.city village. Look for Na Jaemin. Thank you."_

**_ringing..._ **

"Woah that's fast." and Jaemin answered.

"Do I look like a delivery boy to you, Na Jaemin?" Jeno said through the phone. Jaemin was shock and unable to speak. "Hello? NA JAEMIN??" and with that Jaemin drop the call and scream on his pillow. He messaged Haechan to come around. 

\---

"So, you're telling me, you messaged the wrong number to deliver food for you and that lucky one is your rival of all time, Lee Jeno?" and Jaemin rolled his eyes as soon as he heard his name. 

"Yes?! Ugh, I hate him so much." and Haechan looked at him. "Why do you hate him that much huh? What he ever did to you? Year for the both of you as **'rivals'** was just 2 years ago. You never interacted, not even once?! As soon as you transfer from school, I guess? you already hated him, but why?" Jaemin never told anyone about why he is always irritated and mad at Jeno. 

"Let us not talk about that, by the way, how's Mark hyung and you? I never heard of the both of you since our semester break?" and Haechan automatically smile at the name. 

"Mark and I were great, we spend the break together at the beach, and he said that when we got our jobs, and finally get our money right, we'll be wedded." and Jaemin was shocked about that. Donghyuck and Mark were together since their freshmen year. It's been 4 years, and Jaemin envied them. If they could only...


	2. Wrong Sent || 02

The next day, Jaemin went to school and he was actually hiding from the group of friends of Jeno. He's scared well to interact with them. He know that he will be teased by his friends, Chenle and Renjun. When he think that they actually left the parking lot, Jaemin wear his hoodie and shades and got off from his car.

But when he is about to run for his classroom, someone blocked his way... with a pizza and coke...

_"Jeno?"_ and the young boy show his eye smile that made the other one blush, and that made Jeno laugh that's why Jaemin pull himself together again and look at Jeno coldly.

"What's that?" He ask the other one. 

"Your order??" and with that Jeno's lips put a mischievous smile. "I don't mind if you really take it, 'cause I'm ' **serving** ' you." then he laughs again. Jaemin didn't know if Jeno's actually genuine or he's just playing with him. He have his pride.

"I don't want that, you can give it to your friends." Jaemin said coldly and about to leave but he saw Jeno's friend smiling at him.

"We don't need that. Accept it. I can buy tons of it." Chenle said and they giggled, and with the want to cut the interaction, Jaemin get the pizza and the coke in Jeno's hand and leave. That left Jeno with a smile.

___

"Where's this from?"

"You ordered outside?! Is that even legal?" 

Questions asked by Mark and Donghyuck as soon as Jaemin got the pizzas out of his locker and went to cafeteria for the lunch time.

"Hey, we asked where did you get these?" as they actually stuff their mouth with the pizza and Jaemin just scrolling through his phone. "Nana, you there? Can you hear us?" Mark said while waving his hands in front of Jaemin but Jaemin doesn't give a fck. "He might not hear us, anyway let's just eat."

Then, when Jaemin was about to eat, he received a notif, from _**JENO?!**_ he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he's not dreaming or what. The boyfriends just look at him and they're worried for Jaemin actually.

_From Jeno:_

_Why aren't you eating?_

_Isn't it good? should I buy you some food you like?_

He doesn't know how to react, he even lost his senses, Mark and Donghyuck actually waving at him but Jaemin give no response. They're worried as Jaemin stood up and walk away, leaving the worried boyfriends behind. After 2 years of knowing Jaemin as he transfer from the school, this is the first that the young boy acted weirdly and suddenly _vulnerable_

Jaemin doesn't want it to be like this. No, he wants _'this'_ but not like THIS. 


	3. Wrong Sent || The Flashback

_**Flashback** _

_August 13._

_It's Jaemin's birthday._

_"Nana, I gotta get going." Jeno said with concern in his eyes._

_"But why? Why now, Jeno? I thought you're going to celebrate my birthday with me?" Jaemin said with tears in his eyes. This is the first time that Jeno will leave his side, especially on his birthday._

_"We decided to live out of town. I'm sorry Jaemin. You know how much I love you, but I guess this might be our 'last'." and Jeno was about to pull his arms away from Jaemin's grip but Jaemin kneel and pull him closer._

_"I will leave with you, let's not break up. I can handle long distance, I can go to you every day. Jeno, please." as Jaemin cry, Jeno started to tear up as well. He thought he practiced everything well but seeing his Jaemin breakdown in front of him was to much to handle._

_"Jaemin, please? I don't want to interfere you and your priorities, your dreams. Please let me go." Jaemin went silent for a while, Jeno was shocked at the reaction but he didn't go away from Jaemin as soon as he took his hands off from Jeno's arms._

_"Alright." Jaemin finally said. "Now, go." and he stood up. "I'm letting you go." with that Jeno hugged Jaemin tight as tears stream down their faces. It wasn't the last of them, Jaemin thought, he knew that he will meet him again soon._

_"Before I leave," Jeno said and pull something from his pockets. "Happy birthday, my Nana." and he gave Jaemin a box and kiss his forehead, then he walked away. As the door closes, Jaemin breakdown once again and hugged the last piece of Jeno, the box he gave._

_It was a necklace. With a ring pendant where their names engrave on it._

_He cried once again, he didn't expect that everything will turn out like this. They're together for more than 10 years, since they were kids. They grew up together and confesses each others' feelings. They're a couple for 3 years before this happened. They're young and free, but they know what's the real meaning of love. Love that Jaemin said,_

**_"I won't able find this kind of love from anyone else but you, Lee Jeno."_ **

\-----

_Present Time_

Jaemin silently cried under a tree in their campus. He still clearly remember how he convince his parents to go here, aside from this school offers the best education for his course. He's wishing to see Jeno again.

But now that he see him, for 2 years he didn't even approach Jeno because he doesn't know how to. He always watch him from a far, seeing him laugh and smile was the best feeling for Jaemin. They became **rivals** as Donghyuck said, because one time.

_FLASHBACK_

_2 years ago..._

_School Fair. December 15._

_"Come on, Mark!! Let's play there!" Donghyuck whined as Mark doesn't want to participate. And Jaemin arrived, he doesn't want to but he was dragged by Donghyuck. "Hey, Nana!! Let's play, come on. Mark doesn't want to play with me, ugh so much hate. Why are you even my boyfriend?!" he whined at Mark but Mark just found his boyfriend cute._

_Jaemin didn't have any choice because he was already dragged at the line of the shooting game. They were about to play when someone crossed the line and get their slot._

_"What the hell?" Jaemin blurted, "Excuse me, but we arrived here first?" and then the man turn to him. Jaemin was shocked and unable to move as well as Jeno, but Donghyuck waved his hands and Jeno's friends, Chenle and Renjun came to the rescue._

_"What are you saying? I came here first." Jeno said as if nothing happened._

_"What the hell, L- YOU ARE NOT? We arrived here first and we did fall in line and you just popped here from nowhere." Jaemin almost said Jeno's name but everyone know that they don't know each other._

_"Hey, hey there are two slots. You can play and whoever has the most number of bull's eye shall take the other slot for his friend. And the other one should wait. Can you agree with that?" Renjun suggested and the two took places and have a deal._

_5 minutes had passed but they have the same number of bull's eye. Until they finally gave up, the host of the game gave them the grand prices and Jeno gave his price to Jaemin,_

_"I didn't expect this." then Jeno and his friends leave._

_Jaemin gave the prices to Donghyuck and Mark then run to the nearest comfort room._

_\---_

_Present Time_

Tears weren't stopping from falling from Jaemin's eyes. 

"Why after all this time? Why now, Jeno?" he kept thinking about the boy as he cry. He thought he moved on, it's been 4 years since they break up but it feels it's like yesterday for Jaemin.

"You know that I love you that much. I'm not yet moved on, Jeno. Not yet, please don't make this hard for me. I know you're doing this on purpose, but what's you reason?" he kept crying until someone's feet were in front of him.

_"Because I want to get you back."_


	4. Wrong Sent || The Reason

_"Because I want to get you back."_

"J-jeno?"

Jeno sat down beside Jaemin who was shocked and can't believe that this is happening. 

"4 years ago," Jeno started to talk. "When I leave you on your unit on your birthday, I gave you the necklace," and Jeno looked at the other's neck. It was there. The necklace he gave Jaemin as a gift 4 years ago. "I promised myself after I finished studying I will comeback and get you back. The pendant of that necklace was my ring. That's why it doesn't fit you." Jaemin tried to wear the ring years ago but it doesn't fit him. "And here's yours." Jeno took a box from his pocket and show Jaemin another necklace with a ring pendant. Where their names engraved on it.

"W-why did you leave?" Jaemin found his tongue again. "Why did you leave me like that?" 

"Because I don't want you to wait for me, Jaemin. There's so many things that can happen while I'm away. And I can't make you wait when there's no assurance that I can comeback. But please believe me that I love you, and still love you, Jaemin." Jeno look at Jaemin's eyes and wiped away the tears. 

"I had a hard time without you, Jeno. The longing, the long nights and silent cries whenever I missed you. I didn't know what should I do without you. You were with me for the half of my whole existence. And the fact that you're gone like a blink of an eye, pains me so much." As Jaemin cried again, Jeno hugged him so tight.

"Hush down, let me make it up to you. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll court you again, if you let me." and he looked at Jaemin's eyes. "Will you let me?" 

"Of course?" Jaemin said and Jeno hugged him. 

"I will make it up to you, I will make it up to my Nana." and Jeno kissed Jaemin's forehead.

"Hey love birds, we still have class." Renjun called and the two saw their group of friends tearing up.

"When did you get there?" Jaemin asked while getting himself up with the help of Jeno.

"Since Jeno came?" Donghyuck said.

"So, you heard everything?!" and Mark said "uh yes?" and Jaemin got embarrassed and Jeno hugged him and giggles. And they went all went to class. Jeno and Jaemin felt lighthearted. They finally found themselves in each other arms again. 

_As Jaemin said, **"I won't able find this kind of love from anyone else but you, Lee Jeno."** He don't set his eyes on anyone else, as well as Jeno._


	5. Wrong Sent || End

A year passed...

"Jeno~!!" Jaemin said in a whiney voice. He's so clingy and sweet when they're alone, but when they're in public, Jaemin gives off the 'cold one' aura. Jeno loves it when Jaemin clings to him. 

"Why?" Jeno respond while he's doing something on his laptop.

"I missed you already!!" and Jaemin clings on Jeno's torso that made the other one giggled and face him. 

"Are you serious about that, Na Jaemin?" and laugh and hug his boyfriend back. "You're so clingy these past few days, what do you want?" and Jaemin cuteness attacked Jeno and made the other one whined. "Stop doing that, you know how much I love- STOP I'M GONNA KISS YOU!" But that doesn't made Jaemin stop, in fact he wants to be showered by Jeno's kisses. "Oh God, I hate you." Jeno firmly said and went back to working with his laptop.

"No, you don't." and Jaemin surrendered and take off his arms away from Jeno's torso and went to his table to scroll on his own laptop. Later, Jaemin felt Jeno on his shoulder kissing his cheeks down his neck. Jaemin laughs as the kisses tickles him.

"Yes, I don't. In fact, I love you so much." He turn Jaemin's chair to face him. "You're someone I can't live without. This heart, this mind, this soul is full of you, just you Na Jaemin. To be very honest with you, my heart doesn't even sound like 'lub-dub' but you know it sounds like 'Jae-min', 'Jae-min'." Jaemin laughed at the corny joke of his boyfriend and hit him on the arm.

"It's not funny, you fool hahahaha!" and Jaemin was about to stand but Jeno pushed him back. "What the hell, Jeno? I'm hungry." and Jeno kissed Jaemin on the lips. After almost 15 years together not to mention the 4 years of 'breaking up' , this is their first kiss.

It feels foreign and weird, but it feels so good at the same time. Jeno was the first to pull away, he looked at Jaemin's eyes who was kinda shocked at the sudden action but as soon as Jeno eye-smiled, Jaemin smiled too. 

It's been a while since Jaemin felt love by Jeno. Those hours, days, weeks, months, and years longing for Jeno's arms fade with just one kiss. According to Jaemin's thoughts, _"My own true love's kiss"_ . He couldn't ask for more but years, no, a lifetime with his soulmate, Lee Jeno.

\---

"Come on, my bunny, let's have some pizza and coke" and Jeno laughed which made the other one confused. 

"Why are you laughing?" and Jeno get his phone and give it to Jaemin. Jaemin's face got red from embarrassment and Jeno laugh harder.

"Cute." and Jaemin put his hands on his face. "Come on, don't be shy."

"I hate you so much!!" Jaemin shouted. But Jeno hugged and kiss his head.

"I love you. You know, I'm really thankful that you actually did that, not on purpose though, how come you would know my number after all those years I'm gone. But if it wasn't because of that, I wouldn't able to have guts to talk and approach you again. I'm really thankful for that _wrong sent message_ " and Jaemin smiled, and kiss Jeno once again.

"Come on, let's eat some pizza and drink some coke."

_"I love you, Na Jaemin."_

_"I love you, Lee Jeno."_

> **_We're thankful for that wrong sent message -NOMIN_**

* * *

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate it. This is my first work here, I hope you give a lots of love. Lovelots!


End file.
